museafandomcom-20200215-history
Drakara Shadowpiercer
Biography Drakara Shadowpiercer was always a problematic child. Loud, rowdy and rude, she never really got along with other kids in Yale’hadil. Her parents, Ell and Lothas Shadowpiercer, ran the most prestigious library in all of Musea; it was so prestigious that they were frequently granted political favors from Queen Dreanna. Drakara thought that was LAME. She didn’t want to grow up to be a librarian. She craved adventure. In her rebellious teens, Drakara got just the push she was waiting for. A vampire who snuck into Yale’hadil attacked her while she was out on her own one night. Luckily, a member of the One-Eyed Wolf guild was around to save her, and she only got out of the encounter with a morbid fear of vampires! She became somewhat friends with this rogue, named Apithani, and eventually found herself aspiring to be like him. Saving those in need, that’s gotta be what she’s meant for! And so she trained for some time, her intentions unbeknownst to her parents. Once she felt that she knew enough to make it out there on her own, she gathered what she could and quietly set off. The trees thinned out, and Drakara found herself in the desert for the first time. She crossed paths with a slave trader, named Khosk, who was taking his caravan to Midarin Pass and needed a guard. She readily accepted his offer, fully intending to doublecross the bastard the second she saw the opportunity– this she promised to the slaves. When they got to their destination, before Khosk went into a tavern, she distracted him with talks of root beer while her new anti-slave friends fished the key out of his pocket. These new friends– along with one of the enslaved, a mermaid, and the Grim Reaper– banded together with Drakara to form a very dysfunctional group of adventurers. Their first objective was to go to a dungeon, and it was a real doozy. Taming a hydra, almost accidentally getting her party killed, and shoving an eight year old in the face were only the beginning of the wildest times of Drakara’s life. Attending the Hallow Festival was a far more fateful decision than she could have ever imagined. It was here at the festival where Drakara learned how to dance, thanks to a kind divaharrat named Disquoda, who she quickly developed a crush on. She encountered a hallow card dealer named Moira and pulled many magical cards, some at the cost of her memory. They granted her natural lycanthropy, a raven form, a kitten named Newt, and the inability to lie, among other things. It was a full moon, however, and Drakara was forced into hybrid form and quickly sedated. Through her newfound lycanthropy, Drakara befriended another werewolf named Desna. The party stayed at her home in Lygrass some nights later. Kulka, who had been off in cahoots with another strix named Nox, found herself in trouble and led him to the house in the middle of the night. The party aided in tying him up and keeping watch, but he managed to get away between shifts, killing Desna in the process. This was the beginning of a very long, deep downward spiral for Drakara, who was utterly consumed with guilt and grief over her thoughtlessness. Following Nox and his demon Axis’ deaths and the funeral the day after, Kulka apologized to her for what she inadvertently caused, but all of the apologies in the goddamn world couldn’t undo Desna’s death. Drakara turned to alcoholism. Much happened afterwards. More dungeons cleared; it became evident that Asta was destined for something great; the party attended Mithalleana’s ball and was attacked by demons; they met necromancer Taryn Atma and fought her lich friend Genim; Drakara developed a close friendship with Arista and romantic feelings for Athos. Drakara had her first near death experience at Eaglewind Harbor, when its inhabitants were being controlled by a siren who dwelled underground. It had nothing to do with the siren, though. Arista made her drink werewolf chloroform. After visiting Asta at her demon stronghold, Drakara was confident in leading the party to Mithalleana, but tripped and fell down a ravine regardless, breaking her ankle. She was carried to the castle, and there the party met Apithani, though Drakara wasn’t sure who he was thanks to the cards. As she rested, he visited her, gifting her a necklace before telling her of his plan to kill the queen with his fellow rogues. She told Athos of his plans not too long after, leaving Vulen to pry the enchanted necklace from Drakara’s neck before it strangled and decapitated her. After saving her, he left to fight and kill Apithani. That was her second near death experience. It left scars that never went away. Drakara and Athos’ feelings for each other eventually culminated into a relationship, and Drakara decided she should stop drinking for his sake. The party then visited Drakara’s parents in Yale’hadil, where she made amends with them. The group discovered a black pyramid in their travels, and within it quickly figured out that it belonged to a very old organization called the Black Wardens. Vulen and Athos initiated themselves, followed by Arista and Drakara, reviving the organization as a result. Drakara and her friends decided not to interfere with Asta’s mass sacrifice, seemingly for the best. She decided not to go through the portal, instead staying in Musea with Vulen, Kulka, and Athos. Believing that she had her fill of adventure, Drakara stayed with her parents to run the library in Yale’hadil. She and Athos married and had a child not long after. This child, named Lykaios, disappeared into thin air under Drakara’s care one day, and this caused her to spiral again. She struggled to cope with the loss for 50 years, until one day when a filthy boy with a wolf companion wandered into the city. Drakara knew in her heart of hearts that he was her son. That same day, Athos returned home with a human child named Piper, who they adopted. The five of them lived in domesticated bliss for a mere decade before tragedy struck again. Athos was trampled to death in the street, and Lykaios, Piper, and Skjöldolfr disappeared without a trace. Drakara grieved and grieved and drank and drank until the ectomancer Palfa revealed Athos’ ghost. This brought her some comfort, but she wouldn’t truly be relieved until her children came home safe. However, only Lykaios returned, with Piper deciding to become a goddess. It was bittersweet, to say the least. Drakara spent the rest of her years with her ghost husband in Yale’hadil, running the library. Lykaios visited to help sometimes, when Amascut passed and their son Sif was left to rule Panohsem. Prior to her retirement, Drakara recruited a distant relative– a changeling– to take her place as curator of the library. In her final days, she realized that she’s no longer afraid to die. She’s lived a full life, and it would be nice to finally move on like all those she had outlived. Drakara closed her eyes one night, and peacefully died in her sleep. And yet she still woke up. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Haley's characters Category:Threnody characters Category:Rogues Category:Elves Category:Dusk elves Category:Werewolves Category:Lycanthropes